When a set of multi-media multi-information that concurrently involve in information such as sounds, images and words, whereabouts and behaviors is stored, played back, retrieved and queried, there is a need to use a plurality of software and hardware devices and systems as well as means and methods at present.
1. A common multi-media multi-information set include:
(1) Information contained in authorization and testing processes of China's Ministry of Public Security on a motor vehicle driving license:
1.1 Real-time video information of not less than two channels;
1.2 Real-time audio information in a driving cab of a test car;
1.3 Real-time conversation information between a tester and a testee in a monitoring center;
1.4 Real-time position information in a driving process of the test car;
1.5 Information of a test vehicle (test car) used by the testee in testing;
1.6 Information of the tester responsible for monitoring some testee;
1.7 Information of the testee who is being tested;
1.8 Test scores of the testee and judgment basis thereof,
1.9 Real-time information such as real-time audio and video information which is required to be recorded when a score deduction assessment is performed on the testee, position where the test car locates at this moment, and moment-to-moment information at that time;
1.10 Some other information which are not explicitly specified by a national standard and are considered to be added necessarily by some testing places, such as the following information in the process when the testee is enrolled, studies and is tested:
1.101 Information to be recorded when monitoring a physical examination process of a person who is enrolled to study motor vehicle driving skills as well as a driver and other persons;
1.102 Audio/video information when monitoring the physical examination process;
1.103 Information of physical examination personnel and an examinee;
1.104 Information of a physical examination unit;
1.105 Information of a physical examination result.
(2) Information to be recorded when monitoring an inspection process of safety and technical performances of the motor vehicle:
2.1 Audio/video information in monitoring and annual inspection processes;
2.2 Relevant information to be provided in annual inspection of the motor vehicle;
2.3 Information of an annual inspection unit, an inspector and an instructor, and
2.4 Information of an inspection result.
(3) Information to be related at various accident sites:
3.1 Audio/video information in a site exploration process;
3.2 Exploration, survey crew and generated site information;
3.3 Information of a site handling unit and personnel responsible for site handling at that time; and
3.4 Information of a site handling result.
(4) Some other information to be involved in various real-time monitoring processes:
4.1 Information such as audio, video, real time, traveling track and relevant scheduling and management generated in daily monitoring and real-time tracking processes of vehicles which carry out a special task such as cash truck and dangerous goods transport vehicle;
4.2 Relevant information needed to strictly control each corresponding stage of product monitoring and inspection processes using means such as sounds and images;
4.3 Various information to be managed in vehicle registration and 4S store service monitoring;
4.4 Relevant information required in a bank service monitoring process;
4.5 Sounds, images, pictures and correspondingly all other documents used as evidences;
4.6 In measurement, analysis and teaching processes, there often exist some information transferred from sounds generated by means of lighting or vibration and factors thereof generating these information, for example, an incandescent lamp will light when there is a certain current, and within a certain current range, the light intensity will be in direct proportion to the current which makes the lamp light.
2. Existing methods for synchronously reproducing the multi-media multi-information:
When the set of the multi-media multi-information which concurrently involve in the information such as sounds, images and words, whereabouts and behaviors is stored, played back, retrieved and queried, the following numerous technologies are adopted for integration at present:
1. The sounds/images are synchronously collected and recorded by means of an audio/video collecting and recording system.
2. The non-sound/image information is recorded by means of a computer database system.
3. When the multi-media multi-information is traced, a corresponding sound/image player is played back or restored. The non-sound/image information is searched, queried and displayed by means of a database query system. The moment-to-moment position where a monitored object locates corresponding to that time is simulated by comprehensively employing the database query system and a virtual technology to display and restore.
After relevant regulations of China's Ministry of Public Security on authorization and testing processes of the motor vehicle driving license are modified from the previous decree No. 111 to the decree No. 123, a method for evaluating a driving skill testing process of a motor vehicle testee is changed to be done mainly by means of a computer from a manpower. Moreover, it is required that all information of the whole testing process can be traced at any time, that is, the testing process of any testee can be played back or restored completely at any time so as to review or correct an error accurately.
To record the complete information of one testee in the testing process, the following numerous technologies are adopted for integration in the related art:
1. The audio/video inside and outside the test car are collected and recorded by means of the audio/video collecting and recording system.
2. The information such as test car, testee, tester, testing time, test scores, judgment basis and real-time position of the test car in the driving process is recorded by means of the computer database system.
3. When the testing process of the testee is traced, the audio/video information is played back or restored using the corresponding audio/video player. The information such as test car, testee, tester, testing time, test scores, judgment basis and moment-to-moment information is searched, queried and displayed by means of the database query system.
The moment-to-moment position where the test car locates is searched and queried using the database query system and is simulated using the virtual technology to display and restore.
3. Defects of the existing methods for synchronously reproducing the multi-media multi-information:
(1) When the process information is traced, a plurality of systems which cannot be associated concurrently and correspondingly on a matter of time is required to be used. As a result, the problem that the information such as sounds, images and pictures are synchronous to other various information such as non-sound, non-image and non-picture information cannot be solved in a playback no matter in theory or in practice. For example:
When the driving skill testing process of the driver is recorded, a plurality of information set documents is needed. When the video and the traveling track need to be reproduced, an asynchronous phenomenon is particularly prominent, and a time difference between the traveling track depicted asynchronously and a video signal recorded by the test vehicle in real time is uncertain and is not able to be controlled at all. As a result, it is very easy to cause a visual error, and when judging a score deduction point, an observer will consider that it is a judgment error and even has a suspicion or a dispute to the correctness.
When the physical examination is performed on the person who needs to learn the motor vehicle driving skill before the enrollment, to avoid the unhealthy tendency, prevent the falsification and guarantee the justice and equity, it is specified in a new standard that corresponding work should not be allowed to be done by a physical examination organization affiliated to the vehicle administration office under the real-time monitoring of polices of the vehicle administration office, but should be done by a neutral hospital not intervened by the vehicle administration office directly and having a physical examination qualification as a third party. At this moment, to guarantee the authenticity of a physical examination result and implement the effective process monitoring, there is a need to combine the audio/video information as evidences. Now, there occurs that the reproduced information has an obvious time asynchronous problem in monitoring inspection: the physical examination result represented by the words has not a fixed time relationship with the audio and the video in the physical examination process.
(2) When static information and dynamic information occurred at any moment are stored using a current database technology, for example, when the static information such as test car, testee, tester, testing time, test scores, judgment basis and moment-to-moment information as well as the dynamic information of the test car position are stored using the current database technology, due to the universality of an interface and the openness of the technology, the security cannot be guaranteed and the information is falsified by a lawbreaker very easily, thereby damaging the authenticity of information data.
(3) When the static information irrelevant to a time and the dynamic information in one-to-one corresponding relation with the time are stored using the current database technology, the information is respectively stored to multiple different types of documents. For example, as the test information of the same testee is respectively stored to the multiple different types of the documents, it is very troublesome, labor-consuming and time-consuming to find it. If the information needs to be synchronously reproduced, it becomes more difficult, and sometimes the time difference even exceeds 10 min.